Crushes collide
by SPNAngel16
Summary: 2 song requests by our favourite couple. total gwevin


The different clips of radio songs were starting to aggravate Gwen Tennyson

The different clips of radio songs were starting to aggravate Gwen Tennyson. Slapping Kevin's hand away from the music controller she was unprepared for what was about to play.

" _And now we have a request from Levin11absorber from our online request center. It says quote, ' I work with this girl who doesn't seem to notice me. All though our line of work is a little risky I can't help but stare when she does something amazing. Like kick some guys but who's double her size. Can you play something for her?' Well here's Crush by David Archuleta and hopefully you can tell her_." Said the broadcaster.

As the opening piano notes of the song played everyone's eyes went wide. Ben's in amusement, Gwen's in shock and Kevin's in embarrassment.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
There's a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away

By now Kevin was mouthing the words while tapping the steering wheel to the beat. The blush on his face being noticed by the other two Plummer's.

Thinking about how Kevin always mixed little signals into what ever they did together, the almost kisses, the protectiveness Gwen smiled softly. _**  
**_

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever**

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

_Kevin does act weirdly around me. Always putting himself in the line of fire for me, _though Gwen. Remembering the time the hybrid broke through one of her manna shields and almost killing her. The only thing that was between them was a concrete Kevin who had taken a blow, which sent him sprawling on the ground.

**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away**

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
This crush ain't going away  
Going away  
Going away

As the song came to an end the fiery red head pulled out her cell phone dialing a number. To embarrassed to say anything to Kevin she was going to do what he did. All the boys could hear was her side of the conversation.

" Yes I'd like to request a song to reply with Levin11absorbers…. Yes…. I think Howie Day… that is correct thank you. Thanks again for doing this on such short notice…. I think I am." Said Gwen every few seconds.

Suddenly the broadcaster came on again.

" _Sorry about that but it was levin11absorbers crush. Maybe a little Howie Day will help. I hope they get together soon and I don't end up with request for break up songs. Here's Collide by Howie Day for ya Levin11."_

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**

When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Listening to the song Kevin sighed while pulling over to the side of the road. Unbuckling Gwen and his seat belts he wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her onto his laps. Cupping her face with his right hand and her neck with his left Kevin Levin did what she wasn't expecting. He crashed his lips onto hers. _**  
**_

**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
**  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide**

The music played in the background as Kevin ran his tongue over Gwen's mouth begging her for entrance. Gladly allowing it Gwen's hands made their way to where she was straddling Kevin. Resting her hands between her legs she didn't even hear Ben yelling in the back seat.

" Guys!! I am still in the vehicle! Could you please stop??" he yelled.

Caught up in the kiss Kevin only waved him off. Grumbling to himself Ben used the omnitrix to change into XLR8. Exiting the car and starting to run only then did he yell one last thing although neither of the two were probably going to hear.

"Ask her on a date already!!"


End file.
